


The King of Your Court

by highway202



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sorta sad, a little mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highway202/pseuds/highway202
Summary: Sugawara feels incompetent, but Oikawa disagrees.





	The King of Your Court

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly just a scrap

There’s the dull beating of his heart and the thudding in his ears that dominates most of Sugawara’s senses. He can hear his team’s defeated groans, Daichi’s encouraging words which sound over enthusiastic and downright fake, if he’s being brutally honest.

Or, Sugawara’s just being pessimistic, the lacklustre of the group. He should be, after all, he’s the one who made the team loose. With his absolutely terrible setting and uncoordinated footing, complete dissociation from the team. Why did Kageyama get injured? Why did coach put him on the team? Why didn’t he work hard enough? Why _couldn’t_ he work hard enough?

_Why?_

It all comes down to that, doesn’t it.

 _Why_ is he still on the team?

There’s a slap on his back, and sweaty arms around his neck as a light weight suddenly dangles from him. It makes Suga’s legs wobble, brittle with the lack of muscle.

He should exercise more, then maybe he’ll be of any use to this team.

“Suga, thanks for giving me those high balls. They really made the match for me.” Azumane laughed, and Suga assumed he’s the one who slapped his back.

“Yeah, Suga-san! Your setting was great today! I learned all of your signs and they’re really useful, so I’m going to ask Kageyama to make up a system like that too!” The weight on his back, who Suga now recognises as Hinata, says enthusiastically. 

The replacement setter laughs, a little over the top, a little unbelieving. He can’t bring down the team’s mood, even though he begs to differ from his teammate’s words.

“Thanks, I’ll work even harder to make them perfect the next time!” He says, pulling up a victory sign.

The team doesn’t seem too brought down even after loosing from Aobajōhsai in an agreeably tense practice match, seeing as all the members jump from one to another, discussing ideas, strategies, faults, mistakes.

Of course, the reason they aren’t too sad is because Kageyama wasn’t present. As Sugawara as the replacement, no one expected to win.

He doesn’t have the talent nor capacity to make them win.

This thought brings a frown to his face, the burning of tears behind his eyes that no one notices. Everyone’s attention on Nishinoya and Hinata (who is off of his back) who are running about in a sugar rush.

Sugawara sniffles softly, looking around in his peripherals, wiping at his eyes gently. The cheering for Aobajōsai, the female population screaming for Oikawa drowns out his own pathetic sniffling.

From somewhere, Coach Ukai asks for them to get changed at the lockers, that they’ll be having a meeting once they get back to school.

The team responds with whines and groans, cracking a few knuckles as they make their way out of the gymnasium and Suga follows.

Footsteps behind footstep as the noises surrounding him dull out once again and he feels something burning at the base of his skull.

Like a nasty, invasive stare burning through his skull.

The setter’s head twists, and slightly red rimming eyes meet narrowed, divulging ones.

Oikawa stares with his head cocked to one side, hair sticking to his forehead because of the sweat. There isn’t a prideful smile on his face like usual, and it makes him look oddly sincere, like he isn’t mocking Suga.

But something about his gaze, the slight downward tilt of his makes it seem like Oikawa _knows_. Knows what’s going through Suga’s head, how useless and idle he is.

It makes Sugawara’s head spin, and he curses Oikawa’s observance, how it made Suga loose the game. How it’s jumping over strong walls which mask self loathing.

A few seconds go by, the screaming of fangirls doesn’t recede, and the two hold eye contact. Oikawa takes a step forward, opening his lips to mouth something but Sugawara looks away before he can.

He walks speedily forward to catch up with his team, the small towel in his grip clutched tightly out of anger, misery.

This isn’t Oikawa’s business.

This isn’t _anyone’s_ business.

“Seems like he figured you out, Suga-san.” Tsukishima says, voice bland and unnerving, a tired Yamaguchi trailing not too far behind.

And the setter digs his finger nails into the towel.

_He did, didn’t he?_

~~•~~

“If I didn’t know better, I would say that you’d improved.” His voice rings through the room, not very boastful this time. Just bored, or even a little angry.

Suga’s hands pause in their position where they’re rubbing at his face with water, back hunched over the ugly sink.

With an unbeating heart, he raises his head to look at himself in the broken mirror, proceeding to silently make eye contact with Oikawa through the glass.

The sound of dripping water echoes through the room and a demeaning smile blossoms on Oikawa’s features.

Suga looks on bitterly.

“I didn’t improve. I only make it _seem_ like I’ve improved so that talented punks like you can fall for my fakes and decoys.” 

“Ah, but what makes you say that I’m talented?” And that’s probably the most bullshit thing Suga’s heard all day.

He turns on his heel, directly looking at Oikawa while his hands grip the sink.

“What makes me think that you’re not talented?” He replies, frown deepening.

“Not to steal your words, Suga-san,” Oikawa begins, “-but I’m talented at making it seems like I have a hand for volleyball. When really, I just manipulate all the players on my court to make me win.”

“You’re a talented, crappy guy. But crappy or not, you rule the court at the end of the day.” Oikawa tilts his head at this, almost taunting. Suga tenses his jaw, feeling more aggressive. This can either end in two ways, and neither of them are good.

“Oh, but what about the king of _your_ court, Koshi?” He almost whispers. The water should’ve drowned out Oikawa’s voice, because something about his words is bitterly true.

“Don’t your fucking dare, and keep my name out of your mouth.” Suga spits.

“Oh, but it’s true. Tobio-chan is better than you in every way, _Koshi_. He could beat you blindfolded without practice, even if your practice for days and days and _days._ ” Oikawa says, an egoistical sneer on his lips as he begins to stalk towards Suga.

“But you, Suga-chan, you don’t stand a chance, do you?” He says, and he’s right in front of Suga now, face just a few centimetres away.

Something boils in the grey haired setter’s blood and he raises his hands, grabbing Oikawa’s collar and slamming him against the nearest wall.

“ _I have a better chance than you do, Oikawa!_ I’ll try over and over and _over_ until I’m better than him. Unlike you, who’s too much of a _coward_ to even face Kageyama.” Suga hisses, his group on Oikawa’s collar tight until he realises what the other setter has managed to make him say.

“Is that right, Sugawara?” Oikawa smiles, heinous and angry.

“Well then, I suppose I should get ready to beat you too. Any enemy of Tobio-chan is an enemy of mine.” His words are just a small murmur in the tiny, sweaty room. A murmur against Suga’s cheek as Oikawa leans dangerously forward, lips almost in contact with the Sugawara’s before he leans to the side a plants a soft kiss on Suga’s cheek.

It’s over within a second, and Oikawa is slipping out the next, expression blank as he walks out the front door.

Suga shakes in his place, unbelieving of what had happened, of what he had _said_. That he’ll beat Kageyama, a member of his own _team_.

Retreating footsteps pause, and Oikawa’s voice is heard through the room once again.

“See you at the Final’s, Koshi.” And he’s gone, leaving behind a spiteful mark in Suga’s thoughts.

Well, seems like he’ll have to live up to his words, won’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts please oof


End file.
